five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: Journey to the Summit
'Chapter 3 '''of ''Five Worlds War: Prologue is titled Journey to the Summit Short Summary Long Summary After three days passed, the leaders of the four worlds were ready to depart, each with two escorts. Shunsui reminded Ichigo and Nanao to be respectful, and warned against starting any conflicts. Shanks also asks Luffy to behave himself, while letting Shanks do all the talking, to which Luffy acquiesces, much to the other Straw Hats’ surprise. Naruto expresses annoyed impatience while waiting for the emissary to take them to the Summit, prompting Sakura to whack him, warning him not to act like an idiot. While Naruto believes another Shinobi Alliance could handle whatever enemies came at it, Tsunade expresses doubt, due to Post-War weakness, and uncertainty of the enemies’ strength, underlining the necessity of potential allies. Tsunade asks Naruto to quietly pay attention so he can learn diplomacy. At the Hidden Sand Village, Kazekage Gaara awaits an emissary, with Kankurō and Temari as his bodyguards. When Kankurō expresses doubt, asking if Gaara’s joking, his sister reprimands him, saying he wouldn’t make light of such a serious issue. In the Hidden Mist Village, Mizukage Mei Terumī departs to the summit, with Chōjūrō and a Jōnin named Kawamaru accompanying her. In the Hidden Cloud Village, Raikage A anxiously waits, with Samui and Atsui at his side, contemplating jumping out the window when the emissary arrives. At the Hidden Rock Village, Tsuchikage Ōnoki struggles with an aching back, shouting at Kurotsuchi’s taunts and Akatsuchi’s giggling. The Land of Iron’s General Mifune preaches to his guards, Shinsuke and Kurosawa, to be open. Eventually, all the Kages and the General depart. At the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza threatens Natsu, and his cat Happy, to behave, or she would punish them, much to the twos' horror. At the Lamia Scale Guild, Master Babasaama impatiently waits for the emissary, with Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy as her escorts. The Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, departs with Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm. Before they go, Hibiki Lates urges them to be cautious, due to a lack of information on the other worlds, while Ichiya urges them to act like men. At Mermaid Heel Guild, the serious Guild Master, Reina, met with the emissary, while Kagura Mikazuchi and Milliana awaited their departure. It is revealed that Kagura is Reina’s adopted daughter, taking her last name as her own. At the Quatro Cerberus Guild, Bacchus shouts at Master Goldmine and his escorts, Rocker and Nobarly, to be wild. In the Sabretooth Guild, Acting-Master Sting Euclife leaves Rogue Cheney in charge, while taking Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear to the Summit, who he urges to be diplomatic. Back at his palace, Chitsujo thinks about how everyone needed to understand just how much of a threat Konton is, while dreading the soon-to-be butting heads and bruised egos. Appearing Characters Shunsui Kyoraku Ichigo Kurosaki Nanao Ise Shanks Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Tsunade Senju Gaara Kankurō Temari Mei Terumī Chōjūrō A Samui Atsui Ōnoki Kurotsuchi Akatsuchi Mifune Erza Scarlet Natsu Dragneel Happy Makarov Dreyar Ooba Lyon Vastia Chelia Blendy Bob Ren Akatsuki Eve Tearm Hibiki Lates Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Renia Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi Millianna Bacchus Groh Goldmine Rocker Sting Euclife Rogue Cheney Rufus Lohr Orga Nanagear Chitsujo Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 2 (Prologue): Messages from Beyond Next Chapter: Chapter 4 (Prologue): Five World SummitCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue